


Can I Confess?

by bythelightofthenight



Series: Youtuber AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Flashback scene, Love Confessions, M/M, Youtuber AU, this is short but i have no chill bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My turn”, he took the phone. “First time you told me you love me.”<br/>“You really want this story out there?”</p><p>For the prompt<br/><a href="http://natharmiller.tumblr.com/post/116852640737/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a">#11 things you said when you were drunk</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Confess?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and I just???? It was supposed to be out of my head with the last one but lol thanks brain.

“Just got home. I’ll finish it tomorrow, okay? I can’t even think straight right now”, Monty threw his keys on the dining table while tugging the strap of his bag over his head.

“How fitting.”

He stopped to pull off his headphones and brought the phone to his ear. “Don’t tell me you’re making sexuality jokes right now, Raven.”

“What? Clarke thinks it’s funny.”

“No one thinks you’re funny. She’s just sleeping with you.”

“True!” came the other girl’s voice in the background.

“Why are you so grumpy? Is Miller still out of town?”

Monty dropped on the couch, kicking off his shoes. “Florida. It’s a little more than out of town.”

“Poor you. Is it a YouTube thing?”

“Yeah, it’s some convention thing. He was really psyched to go.”

The line rustled as Raven most likely rolled over to face away from her girlfriend. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Meh, not much to talk about. He asked me to go with him, but I couldn’t. So it’s fine. I’m sure he’s having fun”, Monty rubbed his eyes.

“You’re not worried?”

“Of course not. I trust him. I just wish I could’ve gone too. I’m in dire need of a vacation. And I miss him. The house is too quiet.”

“You’re so much louder.”

“It’s a presence thing”, Monty said through a yawn. It was past midnight already and he had work again in the morning.

“Yeah, you should trust him. I just suffer from a deep distrust of men as you know.”

“What about me?”

“Well, we’re friends. It’s different.”

“Sure”, Monty huffed. “I’m going to bed now. See you at work in less than nine hours. Say bye to Clarke.”

“She says she’ll come bring us coffee when she finally gets up herself.”

“No I didn’t!” Clarke shouted.

“No take backs!”

There was a sound of scuffling before the call disconnected. Monty dropped his phone on the couch and got up. He walked to the kitchen, tripping over some cords thrown on the floor as he went. Cursing his boyfriend, he kicked them to the side and continued on only to be faced with the dishes he’d asked Nathan to do before leaving.

Monty hadn’t been home properly in the past two days, only arriving in to fall asleep before getting up again and leaving thanks to his massive workload. He stared at the few empty cups and cereal bowls, and all he wanted was a hug from the man who knew he hated coming home to this.

Turning off the lights, he returned to the living room, grabbing his phone on the way to the bedroom. After a quick shower and mechanically brushing his teeth, Monty crawled into bed. No messages had arrived from Nathan since they’d talked during his lunch break.

Monty refused to feel bad for himself and pulled the covers up to his chin. He set his alarm before letting his eyes slip closed. Normally he would’ve been able to feel the heat radiating from Nathan’s body, and maybe curl up against his side and listen to him breathe.

The buzz of his phone vibrating on the nightstand almost scared him to death.

“Hi?”

“Monty! Hey, babe, it’s me!”

He scrunched up his nose at the too loud noise, clicking down the volume before answering. “Hey, it’s really late.”

“I wanted to – Shut up, Anya! I wanted to tell you something!”

“It’s too loud. I can’t hear you. Can you go outside for a bit?”

“Yeah, I’m at a club. It’s really loud! Hold on just a sec!”

More even louder noises ensued, but Monty waited patiently. He heard Nathan’s new friends Anya and Lexa, adoptive sisters who filmed all their travels over the world together, sing ‘I Will Survive’ horribly off key with Harper, Nathan’s childhood best friend who he’d taken with him. There were also Wells and Monroe, two other gamers, drunkenly yelling bad pickup lines at each other as Nathan passed them. Monty had heard all about them over their rushed phone calls, and he hoped even more he could’ve gone as well.

“Okay, I’m outside… somewhere. I’m somewhere.”

“I can hear you better now. Having fun over there?”

“So much fun”, Nathan let out a small laugh, and Monty missed him even more than five minutes ago. “But I wanted to tell you something. I feel really bad.”

“Uh?”

“I forgot to do the dishes. I did. I forget… forgot… I forgot! I was packing and they picked me up early and I ran and I forgot. I’m so sorry. So, so sorry.”

Monty bit his lip, eyes prickling suddenly.

“Monty? Are you there?”

“Yeah, sorry. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy you called me.”

“I miss you a lot. I wish you were here with me. Forgot the stupid dishes when you’re so busy. I’m sorry.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you… So much. I’ll do all the dishes when I come back. Promise. Pinky promise.”

“Okay”, Monty chuckled softly. “Call me when you wake up so I can hear you tell me you love me when you’re sober as well.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight, Nate. Say hi to everyone.”

“G'night! Tell the dishes I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard you about the follow-up and I'm still thinking about it! But for now I'm just filling prompts @ natharmiller on tumblr


End file.
